


Story of Madoka Amano

by dawnjohnson43



Series: Beyblade: Metal Kingdom [5]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Other, Pedophilia, Sex Slavery, Slavery, Trauma, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnjohnson43/pseuds/dawnjohnson43
Summary: Slave.For the first eight years of Madoka Amano’s life she was seen as nothing more than a slave. But that all changed very quickly.“Well, Madoka, don’t worry. Today, you are our daughter and Masamune’s little sister. We will take care of you now.”
Relationships: Amano Madoka & Garcia Argo, Amano Madoka & Kadoya Masamune, Amano Madoka & Tategami Kyoya, Tategami Kyoya/Chris (Mentioned)
Series: Beyblade: Metal Kingdom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809001
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Story of Madoka Amano

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was a little harder to write because wid the content. Madoka is such a sweet girl.
> 
> Warning: Mentions of sex slavery. Mentions of child sex abuse. Mentions of underage rape to a child. Please DON’T READ if it is triggering.

  
**Warning: Mentions of sex slavery. Mentions of child sex abuse. Mentions of underage rape to a child. Please DON’T READ if it is triggering.**

Slave. 

For the first eight years of Madoka Amano’s life she was seen as nothing more than a slave. But that all changed very quickly.

“ _Well, Madoka, don’t worry. Today, you are our daughter and Masamune’s little sister. We will take care of you now.”_

  
———————  


4\. Madoka Amano was 4 years old when she first was sold into slavery. She doesn’t remember much about her life in Australia before being sold. 

All she remembers are songs. Songs to sing when someone dies, songs to sing in the morning, songs to sing when you’re happy or sad, songs to calm down wild animals, songs to sing during celebration, even songs to sing while bathing. Songs were the only links to her past life and culture. She kept them close to her chest and would only reveal them when needed.   
  


———————

Her first master was a tiny old lady. The lady was forced to take care of her grandkids after her own child and husband died so she needed help. Her name is Gertrude and she loved in a small town in Germany. Gertrude has four grandkids who, for the most part, ignored Madoka.

They didn’t pay her any mind. They barely spoke to her or asked her to do a task that was too hard. Gertrude liked to talk to Madoka. Even if Madoka didn’t understand German, she listened. Madoka was giver her own room, clothes, and food. She was never hit or made fun of. She lived a quiet existence. Her main purpose was to clean. For six months, her life was easy.

Until it wasn’t. Gertrude died and her oldest granddaughter sold Madoka to have some money for the funeral. Next thing Madoka knew was that she was moving to the territory of Brazil in the Latin Kingdom.

———————

Her second owner kept her for two years. For the time she was four and half to the time she was six, Madoka was employed by a pedophilic photographer who traveled the world. His name was Argo Garcia. He was very possessive of Madoka but was a very disgusting man.

She wasn’t the only young girl enslaved by him. Argo had eleven sex slaves and he took nude pictures of them daily. He would sell the pictures to more pedophiles, and even sold the girls to be used for a few hours. All the girls were from Australia. But Madoka was the prettiest. And she was the most used. By both Argo and his customers.

For two years, Madoka was sexually and physically abused. Her body was mutilated, tortured, and used by men who were two times, three times, and four times older than her. Whether she liked it or not, Madoka would be pinned down to a mattress in the basement of Argo’s house, and used like a sex doll. 

If she cried, she got hit. It she refused, she got hit. If she even tried to break out of the restraints, she was punished more. If she tried to run or tell the police, she was starved, beaten, and then raped. She had to beg for food. And by beg, she usually had to be forced into oral sex by Argo. Madoka’s body was destroyed for those two years, and it got worst after she was sold.  
  


———————

Over the next two years, Madoka was repeatedly sold and bought by old men to be used for sexual fantasies and excursions. Until she got bought by King Richard and Queen Victoria of the Kingdom of America. 

At first, she was terrified of what the King and Queen would do to her. Would she be used for sex? Would she be apart of some weird kink? Will she be used as the help and left alone? The King and Queen had a son, would he assault her? 

But her fears were for nothing. The King and Queen didn’t want to use her for sex nor did the prince. They wanted her to be apart of their family. Madoka’s never been apart of a family before. And she realized that she might like it.

———————

“Beyblade? What’s that?”

Masamune looked at her from across the table during breakfast. “You don’t know what a beyblade is?”

“Masamune, please. Madoka is a lady. She has no need for beyblading,” his father ended the conversation.

Victoria laughed, “Oh, Richard. Let the boy show her how to beyblade. There’s no harm in a little fun is there? She’s still a child.”

“Fine. But she still has to go to finishing school.”

“But of course. Madoka will become the best lady she can be, right?”

Madoka nodded slowly, “S-sure.”

“Madoka, let’s go! Striker just got out of the shop!” Masamune grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. 

Madoka followed because he was nice. Masamune was a pretty cool older brother to have. He was nice, protective, and very cautious. He respected Madoka and always wanted the best for her.

She was afraid to meet Kyoya.

———————

Kyoya was totally different from what she expected. He was demanding, grumpy, forceful, and tended to ignore both her and Masamune. And yet, he was somehow dating the nicest guy in the whole world. Madoka had no idea what Chris saw in Kyoya, but whatever it was, it helped keep Kyoya tolerable.

But Madoka like Kyoya. Kyoya might be mean but he was never unreasonable or irrational with his anger. He had a reason to be mad at the world, and Madoka supported that reason. And so did Chris, lovingly. Masamune did too, albeit begrudgingly.

Kyoya became apart of Madoka’s small group of family members that was slowly growing. She let him see her at her most vulnerable and in return, Kyoya was vulnerable to her.

And Madoka was happy.

———————

Kind. After being alive for fourteen years, Madoka finally figured out that she was kind. She was loving. She was compassionate. She was motherly. She was understanding. She was beautiful. She was grateful. But most of all, Madoka was kind.

And for the first time since she was sold into slavery, Madoka was free.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I liked that ending. Madoka found her purpose in life thanks to her family and friends. I hope y’all liked that one. And hopefully, I will upload at least three new chapters in the main story by Monday.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!!!


End file.
